The invention relates generally to artificial heart systems.
Artificial heart system and other implantable blood pump systems are generally employed either to completely replace a human heart that is not functioning properly, or to boost blood circulation in patients whose heart still functions but is not pumping blood at an adequate rate. Known implantable blood pump systems are primarily used as a “bridge to transplant.” In other words, existing blood pump system applications are mainly temporary fixes, intended to keep a patient alive until a donor is available. However, the shortage of human organ donors, coupled with improvements in blood pump reliability make long-term, or even permanent blood pump implementations a reality.
The present disclosure addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.